


The Asgardian and The Wizard

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Charlie, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fun, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki behaves like a snob, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Quick oneshot, dragons attack voldemort, funny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: First time they met, Loki had punched Charlie.Second time they met, Charlie had tried to hug Loki!May be third time is the charm?





	The Asgardian and The Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt.  
> My scenario was:  
> Marvel Character: Loki  
> Harry Potter Character: Charlie Weasley  
> Trope: Enemies to Lovers
> 
> Of course, I do not own Loki or Charlie. I do not make any profits when I write about them. So dear copyright laws, no hard feelings please.  
> Un betaed, so please excuse my poor grammar.

 

When a man suddenly appeared in the dingy club, no patron in the pub paid him attention. When he looked around and realized his golden green tunic is not out of place, he motioned the owner to pour him a drink. He downed three glasses of the firewhiskey without uttering a single word. Once he had enough alcohol in his system, he let his mind wander towards his latest quest with his darling brother. Thor had dragged them off to fight off a three headed fire breathing beast, and it had been a close call. He had snuck off to Midgard to get away from the brash and loud victory celebration. He would savor the victory in peace, drinking to his continued survival despite his brother’s brainless schemes.

His peace lasted for three short hours before a red-headed human decided to rejoice his new job in a very Thor-like way. He would have ignored the human’s drunken ramblings if they didn’t involve mentions of caring for violent fire breathing beasts. He quickly set up silencing domes around himself to avoid reminders of his own latest brush against death at paws of one. But alas, the determined redhead shouted into his ears. 

“Merlin! Can you believe it? I get to work with Dragons! Real fire-breathing dragons.” Loki, utterly disinterested in his life and extremely irritated at the intrusion, gave him a disdainful look and proceeded to punch him squarely on the nose. When the unconscious redhead fell on the floor, Loki relaxed, finished his drink and vanished from the club, satisfied with the lesson he had taught the audacious young man.

* * *

It was one of the toughest days in Charlie Weasley’s life. His eleven years old sister had been possessed by the spirit of the darkest wizard of the century and his twelve years old brother had helped another twelve years old to rescue her. As if facing a basilisk was not an adventure enough, their fraud professor had tried to obliviate them. For the first time in his life, he understood evil. On a typical bad day, he refrained from consuming alcohol. After a knockout punch by a stranger and picking up their tab, he had learned his lesson. However, today was an exception. Realizing two of his younger siblings had almost died was painful. Couple it with the fact, the evil still lurked around the corner, it was terrifying.

Around midnight Charlie saw a man sitting at an empty booth. He was dressed in a green-black suit and exuded powerful aura. He must have felt Charlie’s gaze because he looked towards Charlie and arched his eyebrow. Charlie shuddered when the stranger’s the green eyes met his.  
‘Harry would look like this in a few years!’ Charlie’s mind supplied, and he took hesitant steps towards the stranger. He pulled the stranger into an awkward side hug before sliding next to him in the booth.  
“I am Charlie. Sorry for that but you look a lot like my sister’s savior. She was possessed by you-know-who.”  He explained before the man kicked him out.

Loki wasn’t sure why he tolerated the redhead but he supposed it was because of his story. He was familiar with the ‘sibling getting into the life-threatening situation’ territory and could emphasize with the man. He was quieter than the last time they had met and now that he wasn’t shouting about dragons, he was an entertaining conversationalist.

When they departed, a faint curiosity replaced Loki’s previous anger at the man. He resolved to visit Midgard often to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

Loki visited the dingy old bar multiple times to talk with the redhead again. However, the impertinent man hadn’t turned up. After three or four misses, Loki was furious. How can the brat keep him, a god, waiting? Loki was the prince of Asgard, people waited in line just to get a glimpse and this human had turned down his invitation. Even Thor didn’t dare such a feat, he had learned his lesson the hard way. Loki’s eyes glittered at this thought. He would track down this insolent human, and then he was going to teach him a lesson. He would soon learn what it means to provoke the god of mischief and chaos. After all, one doesn’t tickle a sleeping dragon without risking consequences.

* * *

The Dragon reserve in Romania was in chaos. Out of a thin air, a male wild dragon had appeared. His scent had agitated all female dragons, and it had set off a chain reaction. Male dragons went berserk and tried to get out of their cages to chase after the new addition. Amongst all of this, the new dragon stood tall and proud, satisfaction clear on his face. He hurt none of the dragon keepers who ventured close but his growl was a sufficient deterrent. While every dragon keeper was running around getting the situation under the control, Charlie Weasley, the rash Gryffindor, sneaked into the woods to get a closer look at the beast.

When Charlie saw the dragon, he was awestruck. In front of him stood a majestic dragon, his black scales had a deep green hue,glittering in the sunlight. The color darkened as it reached its claws; the hue changing to blue. His claws were vicious, and it was as if the dragon had a dagger for a tail. His green eyes shone with an intelligence only the elder beasts possessed. The most noticeable feature was his golden horns. They were long and thin something that came forward towards you first, then tilted back. They created an illusion of a crown. If given a liberty Charlie would have proclaimed him prince of dragons or even the king of Dragons.

Charlie bowed deeply without breaking the eye contact. When the dragon didn’t attack him, he stood up and inched closer.

“You are a majestic beast. I have never seen a dragon more handsome than you. Look at your golden horns. You could kill us if you want to without breathing fire.” Charlie’s worries at talking with an animal vanished when the dragon purred at the praise. So Charlie continued his questioning.

“Did you come here in search of food, perhaps? Or did someone disturb your habitat and presence of other dragons drew you in?” When the dragon did not respond to any of his questions, he tried a different tactic.

“We have an empty pane, if you want, you can stay there instead of the forest. You can let dragon keepers care for you.” At this, the dragon tilted his head and nodded his assent. When Charlie ventured out of the forest, it followed him and made the reserve his own home.

He was still master of his own will. He let no one else but Charlie close to him, turned up his nose if served raw meat and scratched anyone who didn’t bow to him. It flew away god-knows-where time to time and looked tired every time he returned. Charlie would sit next to him those days, talking with him and tending to his injuries. Sometimes he would stroke the dragon’s wings with affection and the dragon would purr contently. He would attentively listen to Charlie’s stories about his family and Charlie talked with a dragon more than to anyone else. If you asked other dragon keepers, they would tell you watching Charlie, and the Dragon was an educational experience. The dragon, they had jokingly named Loki after they guy who had punched Charlie in the face, was prouder than an average dragon and sneakier than a kneazle. He treated Charlie as his own human pet and was protective and possessive about him. The Hungarian Horntail who had tried to bite Charlie sported a scratch mark by Loki’s tail. Also, any dragon which hogged Charlie’s time when Loki was in the reserve was an automatic target of his blue-white flames. While no one envied Charlie for dealing with Loki and his moods, he was one of the best-protected dragon keepers.

* * *

 

When Loki appeared in the dragon reserve after his latest stunt, he found his Charlie missing again. Loki had traveled through ley lines and secret pathways to come to mudguard without Heimdall being any wiser. After spending so much energy in the battle and the journey, he was looking forward to spending time with his human. Whenever Loki came back injured, he would tend to Loki’s wounds and tell him stories about the British magical world. In Loki’s opinion, they were all little fools and would do well to get guidance from someone intelligent but Loki never commented on it. Loki liked to stay in his dragon form and bask in Charlie‘s affection. After two or three visits, it had seized to be a punishment for the human. He had thought of the human as Charlie, his friend. He had started enjoying the one-sided conversations and their time together. It calmed him down, washing away the bitterness of his soul. If it weren’t for Charlie and his tales of the boy-who-lived (a ridiculous moniker if you ask Loki) he would have resented his family. While he felt overshadowed by Thor and Odin, he knew, unlike the boy’s relatives, his family loved him. Loki had developed a little soft spot for that boy after he had picked out a few parallels in their life. Loki had decided when the boy goes bad, he would start his own quest of world dominance. Until then he would bask in Charlie’s affections. He would even let the Potter boy have Midgard only because Charlie felt the gratitude.

Loki knew sometimes Charlie went back to London to visit his family, but usually, it was during summer when his siblings were home. This time it was not even any human holiday and there was no reason for Charlie to not show up. His usual roar at his arrival should have alerted Charlie. If any of these mundane beasts had tried to injure him again, Loki would have to teach them a permanent lesson. Earth’s dragon, though sometimes more intelligent than humans, still needed reminders of Charlie being under his protection. He paid attention to conversations around them to find out more about Charlie’s whereabouts. When he learned about the upstart dark lord’s attempt to kill Charlie’s family he was enraged. He would never let a quotidian wizard hurt his Charlie. With a half moment’s decision, Loki was off his wings and flying towards England to track his wizard. All dragons, who had acknowledged Loki as their King, followed him leaving gaping dragon keepers behind.

* * *

 

Charlie was in bad shape. He had responded to Order’s help call and flooed here to join the battle. The situation in London had deteriorated after the ministry had fallen. Skirmishes and small-scale attacks were everyday occurrences and the light side was losing badly. While the trio was off on Dumbledore’s mission, it was up to the order to hold down the fort. They had evacuated Tonkes and now the Dark Lord was making a statement by attacking his family in person. His family and remaining order were stuck in a hopeless situation. They were trapped in the burrow with no reinforcements, half of the order was struck down and the Dark Lord was eager to crucio all of them. All of them were captured and presented in front of the dark lord. He saw the dark lord raise his wand and point it towards Ginny. Instead of the red light he had expected, there was the bright blue-white fire followed by a familiar roar. Charlie smiled, Loki had come to rescue him.

* * *

 

When Loki saw Charlie kneeling in front of the man, bloodied and bound by ropes, his blood boiled. Without thinking ahead, he let out a bright burst of light and a vindictive roar. He swooped down, ready to impale anything standing between his Charlie and him. His followers roared in argument and soon the scene changed. All black-clad wizards served as delicious dragon food while inferies and vampires were burned by dragon fire. Loki himself stood behind redhead family, baring his teeth to assert the dominance. Then the puny man made his worst mistake, he pointed his wand at Charlie, blaming him for the dragons. Loki shaded his dragon form and in a swift strike thrust his dagger in the bald man’s heart. Anyone who threatens Loki’s own, would not be spared. Loki easily shielded all spells thrown at him for all sides and continued his killing spree. The curly haired bitch who had maimed Olepe’s wing had to die. The blonde wizard who had bound Charlie was armless. Loki was furious, even Odin could not stop him from unleashing chaos on them. He would have his revenge and keep his Charlie safe. He did not know how long he was battling. Werewolves had already dropped out of the fight, recognizing their patron and dispersing before his rage destroyed them. Giants, though notorious for their spell-resistant skin, had no luck against Loki’s piercing helmet. For the first time, Loki understood Thor’s lust for battle. It was not for fighting’s sake; it was for keeping his family safe. It was for keeping the Asgard safe. Loki listened to screams around him, screams of his enemies as they perished. He regaled in the surrounding chaos.

Someone shouting his name broke through his battle haze. Charlie was calling him, telling him it was all over. He was standing next to him, offering a hand of support. Charlie didn’t look his own jovial self, but he was in one piece. He sported a few cuts and bruises but he was okay otherwise. After his assessment was finished, he realized he had missed the question.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Charlie asked, pointedly ignoring carnage around them.

It took a moment to register his question. Loki quickly morphed into a tiny version of his dragon form and settled on Charlie’s uninjured shoulder. Hadn’t he visited Midgard to be with his human?

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda happened. I didn't really mean to involve dragons in fight against the voldemort but Loki is really really charismatic. Poor dragons didn't stand a chance.  
> Of course, no dragons were hurt in the battle.
> 
> If anyone is wondering, the Hogwart's battle never happened and trio destroyed horcruxes without a hitch. Harry thanked Loki profusely for killing Voldemort and told him he would think about the offer of ruling the midgard. (Of course he is stalling and would say no later)


End file.
